pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Laplandiv Republic
What is it? The Laplandiv Republic is a Nordic ice zone located between, Sweden, Finland and Russia. It has an interesting story behind it. Their capital city, Bjolvann is located just north of its Finnish border making Bjolvann the second most northern capital city in the world. Their flag is a Nordic Cross symbol representing a mix of Russia, Sweden, Norway and Finland's flag. The blue stands for the beautiful sky. The white for the snow. The black shows the truth and honesty of the country, the red stands for the blood of those who fought in the Northern Wars and the yellow shows a beam of hope and future for the nation. They have 2 international Airports, Bjolvann and Svagard International. But for a country with only 2 airports, they have tons of tourists attractions which include, Independance Monument, The Aurora Settlement, Evaka Tower(the tallest building in the country) and the most famous thing here has to be The Starlight Hotel, 67 percent of people who go here come to this hotel because the hotel is a tourist attraction itself, every night there is a concert, and a light show which never gets boring. But they have way more natural beauty sights. Geography As an Arctic nation, this country gets to see the Aurora lights, a rare natural light show which is not exclusive to this country but isn't easy to find. The Laplandiv Republic has 2 lakes and a border on the Arctic Ocean. So they use what they can! Their tallest mountain is Mount Casverberg is 891 metres high which isn't very high. But for a country with only 2 lakes, maybe it isn't so small. Besides things we have previously mentioned, natural sights include, Travit Forest, the North and East lakes of Laplandiv, the golden tree which has scientists baffled and Yucligara Park, a nature reserve. In this nation a typical diet is something similar to Inuit people from northern Canada and Greenland, they eat whale blubber, seal, whatever they can find in that frozen water. Also, East lake freezes for normally a week every year and fishes are known to taste better just after the freezing. People The Laplandiv republic is the smallest country in the EU and the 141th largest in the world. It has about 2 million people and about 40 percent of them are ethnically Laplandiv, with 20 percent being Russian, 10 percent Swedish, 10 percent Finnish and the remaining 20 percent being others. Alright so most people in Laplandiv follow a typical western lifestyle, but they have to add in their Arctic touches here and there. Most clothing brands are supposed to keep you somewhat warm and be waterproof. It isn't a law or anything, its just the way things are. Not many famous people are from this place, but one person we have to mention is Sir Isaiah Yukarsvut. Yeah with a last name like that you can smell the mix between Nordic and Inuit. He helped the Laplandiv people to not be afraid of who they are, by singing. And plus he fought in the Northern Wars. Laplandiv people are known for being really tough. Which has to do with the history of themselves. History Alright so the history of this place is pretty boring. It was mainly they escaped from the vikings further west in Sweden and Norway. And then mixed with the Finns and Russians living there.That is how the ethnicity of these people was created. But then they got into the Danish Empire then the Swedish Empire, Isaiah Yukarsvut is born around now too. Anyway, then Russians were like, can you become part of us? The Swedish didn't want to let Lapladniv go so Sweden went to war with Russia. The small rebel groups in the Laplandiv state wanted independence, so they asked for help from their former colonizers, Denmark. And Norway and even the UK tried to stop Russia, while surprisingly France tried to help Russia, being their main ally. In the end, Russia won but only got Finland and Aland. And in 1824. The Laplandiv Republic became independent. After that, they knew North Europe was a mess so they made an alliance with Denmark and Norway. Calling it the Resistance Treaty. They were disbanded after WWI. Which The Laplandiv Republic stayed neutral in. They would have stayed neutral in WW2, but after Norway got attacked by the Nazi's. Laplandiv joined the allied forces. In the Cold War, they joined the non aligned movement, but stayed closer with the USA, probably because after the Winter War, the USSR wanted the Laplandiv Republic, and the Soviets realised it was probably safer to not go through another war, so they said no. Straight after the collapse of the Soviets, the Laplandiv Republic made ties with all of the Baltic states, and is the only full Nordic member to recognise Estonia as Nordic. Allies and Enemies Friends: All Nordic nations, plus the UK, USA, Canada, France, suprisingly Argentina and Laplandiv get along well, in Africa, they typically go for South Africa for their strong economy and trading. In Asia, they actually get along with China and Japan. Pretty hard to do that. And in Oceania, mainly Australia and New Zealand. Specifically the Laplandiv Republic and New Zealand made the NASEFACP(the North and South Eternal Friendship and Co-operating Pact) And they do have their own military but decided to rely on Finland for most military actions. Enemies: The only real enemy they have is Russia and Belarus. As mentioned in history, they hate Russia after the Northern War and they hate Belarus for being so blind about Russia's ways. Maps